A weird adventure
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: My OC Peaches has wound up in the Transformers: Prime universe. Will the Autobots from her "home" universe find her? What will their counterparts' reactions be? And what is MECH planning to do with the Pretender?
1. Chapter 1

A weird adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or the live action Transformers films' rights. I only own my OCs Peaches, Abby and Crystal.

It was a normal day at NEST base. Peaches as of right now was on break and once again, sitting on the beach with her family: her sparkmate, the ex-Decepticon Sideways, given a 2nd chance at life and changed for the better. Then Abby, the almost 6 month old human infant who had started to crawl just recently and then her sister Crystal, the sparkling who was almost 3 months old and growing up just slightly faster than her adopted sibling.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Peaches asked.

"Yes it is." Sideways replied, smiling at the femme who had been his first and only love. He wasn't worried about what would happen to her; she could handle herself. Sure, Wheeljack was doing an experiment today but he was being watched by Perceptor. That was nothing to worry about until the wind seemed to start blowing in one direction and flashes of blue light appeared.

"What the pit is Wheeljack doing?" Peaches wondered. The orange and red femme then got up, put down the 2 girls so that they could play in the sand and then started walking towards Wheeljack's laboratory. She was about halfway there when she was engulfed in light; she disappeared without a trace.

"Peaches!" Sideways shouted in alarm. He immediately picked up Abby and Crystal and ran in that same direction, as did Bumblebee.

Wheeljack at this time was muttering "Whoops, got to get that fixed."

That was when Sideways and Bumblebee both forced the door open, the former still clinging to his kids, and started glaring.

'"You've got some 'splainin' to do."' Bumblebee played over his radio.

"Okay, what happened to Peaches?" Sideways demanded to know. "She better be online..."

(Transformers Prime universe)

Peaches landed near a road, seemingly out in the middle of nowhere. She quickly turned into her human form; she was dressed in her civilian clothes that were orange and red all over. She then stood up. Where could she be? The Pretender couldn't figure it out but knew it wasn't anywhere she had been before. She started walking along the side of a road, and waved to a passing yellow car that had a 12 year old boy with glasses in the front seat.

"Hey kid, can you tell me a bit about where I am? I got lost and don't have a map or GPS on hand at the moment." Peaches explained as the car stopped and the passenger window rolled down.

"You're in Nevada and the nearest town's Jasper; it's the opposite direction from where I'm going. You can get there in about 20 minutes walking." the boy explained.

"Thanks." Peaches replied. "By the way, my name's Paige but you can call me Peaches."

"I'm Raf; nice meeting you." the preteen replied.

"You too!" the Pretender called back, as she started walking in the opposite direction.

She soon walked into the town of Jasper, Nevada. Peaches didn't want any food since she wasn't that hungry but there was a gas station and she was debating whether to stop there to use the restroom or not; being a Pretender, she did not have to do the bodily functions that real humans did but often did so anyways as that was easier than getting a systems flush from Ratchet once every couple of months; that was especially true when she was running low on energon.

Peaches went in, used the bathroom, came out of there and bought 2 pieces of Ring Pop and a bottle of water, then walked back outside just in time to see an unusual car drive past her and then a motorcycle. There were no drivers, so they had to be either Autobots or Decepticons. Letting her curiousity get the better of her, she ran after them, not aware of what she would find.

(Meanwhile back in the movie universe)

The other Autobots and the humans on the NEST team had soon found out what was going on. Optimus Prime had to convince Sideways to not be so hard on Wheeljack. "He has not realized how dangerous teleportation experiments can be."

"No slag Sherlock." Sideways growled. "Peaches is missing and if he doesn't find her, I'll do it myself."

"And how are you going to do that if you don't know where she is?" the Autobot leader asked.

"Good question." Sideways sighed sadly.

"Well, there's a number of places she could have wound up." Wheeljack explained. "I don't know how to exactly find out where she is."

"I believe Optimus can assist with that." Elita said smiling.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Sideways asked in surprise, nearly dropping Abby and Crystal.

"Technically, I should not be telling you this but before Same revived me during the battle in Egypt, three of the original members of the Dynasty of Primes informed me of something that shocked even me; there are other universes, some of which with their own Autobots and Decepticos." Optimus Prime explained. "I can only hope that Peaches will be recognized as an ally if she wound up in a universe with other Cybertronians."

"Wait a minute, do all of us have counterparts? How are we going to get anywhere with finding Peaches in the first place? And who is going to go and rescue her if she needs it?" Jolt asked.

Optimus Prime looked away from the blue mech and sighed. He wasn't sure how to answer that but he did know that whatever happened, Peaches could handle herself and that if she had wound in in an alternate universe with Cybertronians in it, she would seek out any Autobots to assist her and possibly, she'd assist them. Primus, please keep her safe, the Autobot leader thought to himself as he tried to come up with a good plan...

Author's note: Yeah, this is short on purpose. Next chapter is longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peaches finally stopped chasing after the two vehicles when she got the confirmation that they were Cybertronians; both transformed into their robots. One was a 'Con but it wasn't that weird that he turned into a ground based vehicle; after all, Sideways and Barricade had land-based alternate modes as well. The other was a blue Autobot who had a bit of gold on her as well.

Peaches immediately hid behind a large boulder, deciding to only watch the battle until the Autobot femme needed assistance, and that was the case for the next 15 minutes. The Pretender had nearly finished her first piece of Ring Pop when she saw the blue 'bot get knocked to the ground.

"Face it Arcee, girls just aren't meant to do a guy's job." The 'con said.

"Oh, that's it!" the Pretender said out loud. She then transformed into her robot mode and snuck up on the reddish colored Decepticon. She kicked him between the legs and the 'con started screaming like a little girl.

"You'd think a sexist jerk like yourself would still know that everyone else knows that no matter what the species, between the legs is one of a guy's weakest spots." Peaches stated smugly. She then dodged a punch thrown at her.

"Who do you think you are?" the 'con asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Peaches announced, as she continued fighting him, eventually winning, as this 'con, who she later found out was called Knockout, did live up to his name as he was now unconscious.

Arcee got up and started smiling at her unexpected rescuer. "Thanks for the help."

"I'll do anything for another Autobot." The orange and red femme brushed some dirt off of her legs and then announced. "My name's Peaches and please don't laugh, everyone else I know already has when I first met them."

Arcee shook Peaches' hand and then groaned; she had gotten a few dents in her helm.

"So, where's your team? I have a lot to explain and you need medical attention." The Pretender said nervously. She was excited at the same time and wondering if she would meet anyone else with the same name(s) as some of her teammates back home…

In Autobot HQ, Ratchet got a strange message from Arcee; she needed a ground-bridge ASAP and what was she supposed to do with the unconscious 'con her rescuer had defeated?

"Leave him there; the other 'cons will find him eventually if they care enough to." The medic replied. "I'd like to meet your 'rescuer' and find out more about where she's from."

Optimus Prime then threw the switch to activate the ground-bridge and Arcee walked in with an orange and red Cybertronian femme. The mysterious Autobot looked like a human girl the way her form was with a "ponytail" on top of her head and was trying to keep herself focused on not being nervous. Ratchet immediately took Arcee away to treat her and the orange and red femme was trying to not be tempted to go and hide behind the sofa.

"It is all right friend. We know you mean no harm to us." Optimus said reassuringly. "I am Optimus Prime."

"I'm Peaches." The femme said.

The Autobot leader and the Pretender heard several people laughing, that was Bulkhead, Jack, Raf, and Miko. Bumblebee wasn't laughing but he had fallen onto the floor and was doing the motion of rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"It's not funny!" Peaches screamed.

"Sorry-wait, are you the same Peaches I ran into before" Raf asked.

"Yes Raf, I am. Here, I'll show you guys."

The orange and red Pretender transformed into her human form, astonishing the humans and Autobots in the room.

"Whoa! That is awesome!" Miko shouted.

"Weird." Jack muttered.

"You're a Pretender?" Bulkhead was so astonished that his jaw dropped after he asked this question.

"Well, yes. I can explain everything." Peaches answered. She then began telling her story; how she had found out who she really was, joining the Autobots in her universe, becoming the sparkmate of an ex-Decepticon, adopting a human child and having a sparkling, and how she had wound up there.

"Why'd you help Arcee even though it wasn't your fight?" Jack wanted to know.

"I can't stand to see anybody being bullied, especially by the enemy and that sexist afthole got what he deserved." The Pretender answered the 16 year old boy. "Also, I'm a bit of feminist sometimes." She then began explaining who here had a counterpart in her universe and that she was slightly disappointed that Bulkhead did not.

"That's ridiculous." Ratchet stated as he walked back into the main room. He and Arcee had heard what was being said. "I don't believe it."

Peaches looked stunned. "Optimus, do you believe me?"

"I do believe your story Peaches, and I know that you were not lying." Optimus Prime replied. "We will do what we can to get you back home although that might not be possible to accomplish in a short amount of time."

"Well, Wheeljack will figure something out; he got me here, he can get me back." Peaches sighed.

"Wait, my best buddy Wheeljack has a counterpart too?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah; the Wheeljack I know is a scientist." The Pretender began telling the green Autobot all about it…

(Back in the movie universe)

Sideways put Abby and Crystal to bed and then looked towards the empty space on the berth where Peaches would normally be. It was weird recharging without her as he hadn't done it in so long, except for maybe a few times for maybe a night or two, the longest being the week that she had gone to help survivors of one of the tornado outbreaks in the U.S. this year. This time there was no telling how long it was going to be. He went to sit out on the beach, leaving his human friend Ashley to watch the two girls while he sat out there for a few minutes.

"If they ever find out where you are and bring you home, I'll never joke about tragedies that sound like horror movies again." He promised out loud. "Can't believe this is happening…damn it, I feel like singing a Disney song; I just hope no one hears me."

Sideways began singing, not that horribly but he still hoped that no one else on base would hear him.

**Come out moon, come out wishing star**

**Come out, come out, wherever you are**

**I'm out here in the dark all alone and wide awake, come and find me**

**I'm empty and I'm cold and my spark's about to break, come and find me**

**I need you to come here and find me 'cause without you I'm totally lost**

**I've hung a wish on every star**

**It hasn't done much good so far and I can only dream of you**

**Wherever you are**

The ex-Con started thinking of whe he had told Peaches some jokes that she loved and her laughing. Then her smiling when she got her birthday present and hugging him so tightly he thought she'd crush him Sideways loved the Pretender the best when she was like that but was there for her in the tough times as well.

**I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile and I'll be with you, just for a while**

**but when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you**

**I'll find it's all a dream and when I open up my eyes I will lose you**

**I used to believe in forever but forever's too good to be true**

**I've hung a wish on every star**

**It hasn't done much good so far and I don't know what else to do**

**except to try to dream of you**

**I wonder if you're dreaming too.**

**Wherever you are**

**Wherever you are**

Sideways noticed Optimus Prime walking up to him. The Autobot leader put a hand on the ex-Decepticon's shoulder. "We will find Peaches, Sideways. Do not lose hope just yet."

"I know but I can't help it." Sideways replied sighing. "It's just the feeling so terrible that I don't have any idea of how long it's going to take to get to where she is."

"There is good news; Wheeljack has narrowed the search to a slightly smaller number of places that she could be." The Autobot leader explained. "There are still a lot of places to look but we will get to Peaches."

(Back in the Transformers Prime universe)

"Gentlemen, we will get to this mysterious Transformer."

Silas had just viewed a video that one of his men had taken of the scene where Peaches had helped Arcee. The video even showed her transforming from human form to robot mode.

'Are you sure you're going to have some kind of use for her?" one of the guys asked.

"I've already got a few ideas and very good ones." the MECH commander said with an evil smile on his face. He then turned to the guy who had asked him the question "You, get me some more decaf coffee! I'll need all the help that I can get to go to sleep tonight before we put these plans into action."

In the Autobot base, it was announced that Arcee would be fine but would have to stay in the medbay for observation that night. Peaches volunteered to go with Jack to his new home to keep an eye on him and his mother.

"Don't worry; my mom knows about the Autobots and she won't freak out too much. I hope." the 16 year old said.

That wasn't very reassuring to Peaches. She knew she wanted to go home right then and there but the Autobots and their human allies here needed her help more since she was there to give it to them. As was said on a _Star Trek_ episode that she had once watched with her human parents "the needs of many outweigh the needs of a few".

Remembering this, Peaches knew that she could make the best of a bad situation as Bumblebee drove her and Jack to a house way outside of the town of Jasper before taking Raf home. Now if only she wasn't so nervous about meeting Mrs. Darby...


	3. Chapter 3

Getting used to everything

It was a surprise to Peaches but Mrs. Darby seemed to take everything well once the former transformed from human to robot mode and back again.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." The single mom explained. "The sofa pulls out into a bed if you want to sleep on that."

"Thanks." The Pretender replied, as she sat down on the said sofa and tried to relax a little bit.

Jack immediately ran to get a t-shirt for Peaches to sleep in, while Mrs. Darby let her use the bathroom and take a shower.

The human woman put Peaches' clothes in the washing machine on a "quick wash" cycle and by the time the Pretender was done with her shower, they were in the dryer. Peaches then put on a bathrobe and was sitting on the sofa again and drinking a glass of water.

"Let me get this straight, you can eat anything that's human food healthy or unhealthy and have it be converted to energon?" Mrs. Darby asked when the Pretender explained it.

"Yes; human junk food doesn't have the horrible effects on me and my human parents never understood that; they always chalked it up to a fast metabolism." Peaches replied. "Although, I did try to drink wine once; it was their wedding anniversary, I was 6 years old and I was mad about not getting to have what they had to drink. So, my dad decided to teach me a lesson; he poured some wine into a cup, gave it to me, I tried to drink it but then a couple of minutes after finishing that, I threw up on the floor. My universe's Ratchet explained that my then-dormant scanners detected that it wasn't something that I should be having and got rid of it before I was actually 'drunk'. I never drank alcohol again as a human and I never will."

"What did your mother have to say about that?" the human woman asked.

"She did object to my dad's 'weird ways' of teaching me things I needed to know about but that time she did agree with him about the way he taught me about the effects of alcohol." The femme sighed, getting nostalgic and sad at the same time.

Jack had put Peaches' clothes in the dryer and walked in to tell her so. "They'll be done in about 40 minutes." He said.

"Thanks." Peaches replied.

"We're going to bed; just make sure to separate your stuff from Jack's and my clothes." Mrs. Darby got up and followed Jack up to their room. "You can sleep in that white t-shirt for tonight."

"Thank you both of you for your hospitality, no pun intended." Peaches said trying not to laugh.

"You're welcome; good night."

"Good night Mrs. Darby, good night Jack." Peaches sighed as they went upstairs. She wouldn't have much of a chance of sleeping tonight since she had to watch for Decepticon threats but at least she would be able to get to know the other Autobots and their human allies better tomorrow…

The next morning, Peaches was dressed again and eating Lucky Charms for breakfast. Mrs. Darby had just left for work and Jack was just coming down.

"Any particular reason why she keeps this around the house?" the Pretender asked, referencing the cereal she was eating.

"She only lets me buy one type of junk food a month and that happened to be what I chose for this month." Jack replied, faking anger.

"Dude, lighten up! I love this stuff too!" Peaches quickly said panicking.

"I'm just kidding." Jack started laughing. "Anyway, Bumblebee's going to be here any minute for us."

The Pretender quickly finished the bowl of cereal, rinsed it out in the sink, and went to brush her teeth. She then saw some dollar bills lying near the sink and a note:

_Didn't know if you'd need this but this is for a few more clothes while you're here. Hope that you get home safely ASAP-June._

Peaches picked up the 20, 10 and two 5s and stuff them into her shorts' pocket. She then finished brushing her teeth and went downstairs and out the door. Jack locked it behind them and they then saw Bumblebee pull up, with Raf sitting in the front passenger's seat as usual.

"Bee said he'd take Peaches wherever she needs to go before we get to the base." Raf explained.

"All right; I'm just going to buy a few clothes and some things for lunch later." The Pretender replied, climbing into the backseat, with the 16 year old human close behind…

At the Autobot base, Arcee was awake after a long night's rest and was being given energon by Ratchet.

'Thank goodness Peaches has the unique abilities that she does; we're running low on this again." The medic muttered.

About an hour later, Arcee was released from the medical bay and went to the front hallway just in time to see Bumblebee pull up with the Pretender herself, Raf, and Jack. Peaches got out, put the stuff she had into subspace, and transformed into robot mode.

"Hello again" Peaches said.

"Same to you, Peach." Arcee replied. "You're lucky that Jack's still in one piece and with you."

"Well, I've got a human kid that I'm a guardian to, albeit she's an infant and she's smaller than her younger sister, who is my 'biological child' for lack of a better term." The orange and red femme replied. "I have a thing for wanting to keep kids safe and out of danger; if the war ever ends in my universe, I'd like Sideways and myself to move to a small town, and make our home a foster home for kids, maybe we'll have a daycare center too and I'll foster teenagers so that they can help take care of the younger kids and learn about being responsible and all of that stuff. Yeah, it's a weird dream but it's one that I want to make come true."

Arcee found herself smiling a little bit. It would be interesting getting ot know Peaches further…

(Back in the movie universe)

"Wheeljack, have you found any other clues yet?" Jolt asked.

"As a matter of fact yes; there's one universe that's pretty similar to ours. I have to thank Optimus for helping me find it on this map."

Yes, Optimus Prime had been able to upload a map showing blobs that represented different universes that had Cybertronians in them. Wheeljack had done a search for Peaches' energy signature and had managed to find it; it appeared as a light blue dot flashing amid a dark colored blob.

Optimus himself was also in the room at the time. He then said to the crowd of Autobots and Sideways "I will need a few volunteers; we will not leave until tonight for safety reasons. "

"I volunteer." Sideways said, raising his hand.

"So do I." Arcee added.

Bumblebee and Ratchet also volunteered.

"Very well then; meet back in here later tonight." The Autobot leader ordered. "I will give you more instructions before we leave. Peaches will be brought home safe and sound no matter what we have to face in that world."

Everybody cheered. It's really going to happen, Sideways thought. If anyone dared to harm Peaches, he would see to it that they would be taught a lesson…

(Back in the TF Prime universe)

Silas was awake and smiling an evil smile. Today was the day that he planned to capture that mysterious Transformer. He would do it once he had gotten word that she was outside of the Autobot base, not that he had any idea of where that was. He immediately went to get coffee, this time regular, and thought of what he would do to that machine...

At the base, things were much different. Peaches had taken several movies out of subspace to watch with Jack, Raf, and Miko since it had started raining outside.

"Sleeping Beauty? Do you really still watch that sometimes?" Raf asked.

"Yeah; adittedly though, Maleficent scared me when I was younger." Peaches shuddered at the thought of the Disney villainess.

"Me too." Jack added, a bit embarassed. "How about we watch the Lion King instead?"

"Sounds good to me." Miko took the DVD from Peaches, put the movie in and started it.

The human kids and the Pretender did watch it; just as Optimus Prime walked in, the movie had gotten to the part where Mufasa had died and Peaches started bawling her eyes out.

"Peaches, what is the matter?" Optimus asked.

"This scene is the saddest scene in this movie and moreso since-" Peaches paused then continued-"my human parents died last year and I can't help but think 'now I know how Simba felt'."

The Autobot leader put a hand on the Pretender's right shoulder. He couldn't help but feel concerned for her even though he didn't know her that well. Was this how her universe's Optimus Prime felt? He couldn't say for sure.

The orange and red femme then decided to go out on patrol with Arcee. "I can always watch the movie later and I've seen it who knows how many times." the former stated.

"Very well; just got to warn you though, if you see some spiderlike 'con, leave her to me." Arcee said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Little did they know that Airachnid would be the least of their troubles...

Author's note: Yeah, sorry about the Disney references; I've been watching a lot of Disney's House of Mouse over the last few days and related stuff. I still think it's weird though that in the latest TF: Prime episode, Airachnis looks moreso like Maleficent than she did before.


	4. Chapter 4

It can't get any worse

Peaches was a bit nervous; she had believed it was just pure luck that she was able to cream Knockout but whether she could handle a tougher 'con in this universe was another question. She tried to not let this show as she and Arcee stopped near a park so that the Pretender could eat lunch. Peaches took out that food from subspace and had soon eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, two small bags of chips, her 2nd piece of Ring Pop from the day before, Cheetos, and chocolate pudding. For a drink,he had a Capri Sun.

"I'm impressed you can eat all of that and suffer no ill effects." Arcee stated, in a tone that clearly meant she was impressed but not by a lot.

"Well, I like human food better than energon sometimes; there's more variety." the Pretender replied, as she stood up and went to throw her trash away. After doing so, she got back on the still in vehicle mode blue Autobot and they continued with their patrol...

At the base, Optimus Prime was watching the monitors for Decepticon activity while Jack, Raf and Miko continued watching movies. That was when he got a message; it was in code but it wasn't oo hard to break. "Ratchet, Bumlbebee, Bulkhead, come look at this." he ordered.

All 3 of them walked over to the monitor that the Autobot leader was staring at and nearly fainted when they read the message:

_Greetings; we hail from Peaches' home universe. We have been looking for her and have found out that she is there. We will be arriving ASAP to take her home. Please do not be alarmed when you see us. Signed, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee and Sideways._

"No way! Your counterparts sent you that? From another universe?" Miko asked excitedly. "That's cool!"

"It should have been impossible for them to do so and yet they did." Ratchet stated in disbelief. "I'll send Arcee, that is the one we know, a message to let her know what's going on."

"Optimus, wont' they need help if the Decepticons from here intervene?" Jack was nervous as he said this.

"Do not worry; I will not deny fellow Autobots help." Optimus replied in a reassuring tone of voice.

In the meantime, the two femmes had gone way outside of town. Peaches was in robot mode and scanning the area. "If I ever get out of here, I swear I'll never-" The orange and red femme then got her self shot with some webbing and then stuck against a boulder. "-fall into a trap." she finished dejectedly.

Arcee turned and saw who it was. "Airachnid." she growled as she faced the spider-like Decepticon.

"Another Autobot partner? You go through them way too quickly." Airachnid stated sarcastically.

"She is not my partner!" Arcee argued. "She is a friend and you will not do anything to her while I'm online."

The two then started fighting while Peaches continued to struggle to get free. The Pretender wasn't sure how long the fight had lasted but by the time it was over, she had gotten herself out of the webbing, muttering "yuck, gross, disgusting".

Airachnid soon retreated while Peaches helpt Arcee to her feet.

"Thanks." Arcee said.

"You're welcome now what's with those helicopters up there?" the orange and red femme asked, looking above her.

The blue femme turned and saw the same thing. "Scrap."...

Author's note: Yeah, it's short but I'm losing my inspiration plus I'm going on vacation next Thursday to visit an aunt and uncle of mine and I want to spend time with them rather than on the Internet while I'm there. I have not completely abandoned this story though so I will update whenever I get around to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Embarrassment and awkwardness

Knockout wasn't sure how long he had been there; all he remembered was some orange and red Autobot femme fighting with him and "giving him a piece of her mind" as the humans would say.

"How could you lose to her? That's insane!" one of the Vehicons had shouted to the medic when the latter returned.

Knockout was now fuming and blushing; now to repair Breakdown without Megatron finding out and to find out who that femme was. He couldn't figure out a lot about her, other than she was an Autobot, a Pretender and a femme. There was no way she should have been able to beat him, even if she did know where it hurts. He was the one who was supposed to know and remember that being a medic. Also, she seemed to be not much older than the Autobot known as Bumblebee and yet was extremely skilled.

Sure, he was a bit sexist but Knockout had once been on a team with at least one or two other femmes who were 'cons and they also had fought very well, although had not impressed him at the time. He went through the groundbridge, giving the excuse that he was going on patrol and as he drove down the road, noticed the MECH vehicles.

The same human terrorist group that had once kidnapped Breakdown but that was the least of the surprises that he got. He saw that femme that he had fought the previous solar cycle, only she had been subject to a high voltage shock and was now out for the count. He couldn't' blame her for not knowing how dangerous those guys were but still…

Knockout followed them; he wanted to be the one to take this Autobot down the next time he encountered her alone and wanted the chance to do that. Even if it meant "rescuing" her like in the various human stories about knights in shining armor who rescued female humans from perilous situations first then waiting for the opportunity to be the enemy once again. Maybe he would also take some time soon to study human medicine and then possibly torture the human kids who were the Autobots' human allies….

In the meantime, Peaches had shot down several of the helicopters when Arcee shouted at her that they were enemies even though they were not Decepticons. The Pretender had hit several of them and had thrown some of the MECH soldiers against rocks, hoping that they'd suffer fatal head injuries. She immediately pushed that thought out of her mind and struggled against the electrical netting that had just been thrown over her. She shut off her optics to avoid seeing what was happening to her next, not aware of her home universe's Autobots arrival…

It was now dark and Optimus was getting worried. He had headed out with the other Autobots, Jack, Raf, and Miko to meet the counterparts of his teammates that had them and he still hadn't seen Arcee-

Said blue Autobot drove up quickly and said "MECH's got Peaches. I couldn't get her without being captured as well."

"Those fraggers are going to pay for this." Ratchet muttered to himself.

"What about your counterparts? They won't know anything about how to fight those guys!" Jack was panicking.

"Also, if they find out that Peaches is from another universe-"Bulkhead stopped, not wanting to think about what the human terrorist organization would do.

The _Prime _Autobots then turned to see a flash of light, similar to that of the ground bridge, appear. Ratchet knew it was a genuine light one saw from a spacebridge though. Then 4 Autobots and one neutral, presumably Peaches' sparkmate, drove through and then transformed to robot mode.

It was Movie Optimus Prime who used the universal greeting to introduce himself to his counterpart, who then shook his hand.

"As our Bumblebee would quote, we've got some 'splainin to do." The pink Movie Arcee explained.

"Pink huh?" _Prime _Arcee asked the other femme.

"Yes, and I don't see a problem with it." Her counterpart replied in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Both Bumblebees beeped almost like Mini-Cons would and seemed to understand each other perfectly. Both Ratchets began discussing dealing with disobedient patients while Miko insisted Sideways tell his side of the story of how he met Peaches and wondered if he had seen a Bulkhead similar to the one she knew.

'No I haven't." Sideways was getting slightly annoyed with the human girl.

"Sideways, let it go." Both Optimus Primes ordered. "We have more important things to worry about."

Then the two Optimus Prime's stared at each other; how was it that they had come to the same conclusion? Were they really that similar?

"We have a lot to explain to you our visitors about how this place works." Raf said nervously…

Peaches awoke and found herself strapped to a metal table. "Shit." She muttered.

"Well, look whose finally active." She heard a voice say.

Silas was grinning his evil grin. He then started laughing. "Peaches, what a name for one of you robots"

Peaches didn't even react as she was used to someone laughing about that.

"Not very talkative is she?" one of the MECH commandos asked.

"Oh shut up. I can talk but why would I want to talk with you?" the Pretender retorted, not very afraid of these guys at all. It was a bit awkward and weird that she had been captures by humans instead of Decepticons but she had no doubt that the 'cons would try to do so once they found out about her.

"Trust me, you won't' have to worry about that soon enough…" Silas replied. "One of you guys, get me more coffee, you over there, prepare to send a message to Optimus Prime. "

"What about our subject?" one of them asked.

"Leave her to suffer in silence for a bit. I'll give the order when I'm ready to take her apart." The MECH leader stated.

Peaches gasped. This wasn't quite what she pictured these guys as being capable of doing. She could have sworn she saw one of them flicker, clear a hologram but why would they have to have one? She couldn't figure that one out but began holding onto the hope that the Autobots she had met here and her own teammates, if they had made it there, would come and save her…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The holographic MECH soldier soon "walked" out and disappeared. A certain red car then drove away.

Knockout knew he couldn't take these guys out on his own; as much as he hated it, he would have to help the Autobots with this. They did save Breakdown after all and one of the rules of the Cybertronian Code of Interplanetary Conflict was if somebody did a favor for an enemy, they would have to have a favor done for them in return. He knew the Autobots were not going to trust him so he'd have to find some way to explain it and gain their trust.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, both Optimus Primes were briefing their teams on what would have to be done.

"It will be different than what we are all used to but how much different I can not say." Movie Optimus said. "I will let my counterpart lead the mission since his team knows more about this 'MECH' than we do."

"Oh, you don't know everything about us, Optimus Prime." A mysterious voice said.

All of the Autobots turned around to see a video projection of Silas on one of the main computers, almost as though he was using Skype (which wasn't the case).

"Silas" Bulkhead growled.

"What have you done with my sparkmate?" Sideways demanded to know this answer, letting anger overtake him from that point until the end of the video message that had been sent to the Autobots in that universe. "That is, if you do have her."

"Nothing as of this moment-Sideways, is it?" Silas asked.

"Yes but what does that matter?" the ex-Decepticon retorted.

"As I was saying" the head of MECH continued "Your 'Peaches' as you call her is fine for right now but if you don't get to her before 11:00 near these coordinates"-at this point he gave them (they're not being revealed in story, sorry)- you're not going to have a lot of luck rescuing her."

"We will be there." Movie Arcee declared. "You just wait and see."

The video ended and _Prime _Ratchet started working on upgrading a new firewall to prevent future intrusions like that one.

"He's not going to get all of us there." Bulkhead pointed out.

"True." The Optimus Prime that resided in this universe said. 'Both Ratchets will remain with the children while the rest of us leave."

"That is just what I was thinking." Movie Optimus Prime had to smile despite the seriousness of this situation.

Both leaders then said together "Autobots transform and roll out!"

And everyone else did so, leaving both medics to watch the kids.

"We had to get stuck on 'baby-sitting' duty." Movie Ratchet muttered angrily.

"My sentiments exactly, counterpart." the other medic replied...

Sideways was cursing MECH as he drove along the road behind the Autobots. He was a bit surprised when somebody shouted at him, in Cybertronian, to stop. The blue colored neutral did so and transformed to robot mode.

"Sideways, what are you doing?" Movie Arcee panicked.

A red car soon came to a stop and transformed into none other than a Decepticon from this universe.

"Autobots, hold your fire." TFP Optimus said. "He can not take all of us at once."

Sideways asked "What do you want and have you seen my sparkmate? She's a little bit taller than I am, is orange all over except for her hands and lower legs which are red and is an Autobot."

"Yes, I've seen her." Knockout replied, very surprised and yet at the same time worried. "She'll suffer worse than what she did to me if you don't hurry."

He then introduced himself to the newcomers and explained what he had seen. "The only reason I'm giving you this information and helping you is because you saved Breakdown and I need to return the favor. Also, I need to beat this 'Peaches' as you call her the next time she encounters me in battle."

"What do you think counterpart?" TFP Optimus asked.

Movie Optimus said "I believe he should be allowed to form a temporary alliance with us."

"All right, as long as you don't regret this later..." Prime Arcee muttered.

They soon transformed into vehicle mode, following Knockout to Peaches' location. The time was now 10:30 and they needed to get there fast but even so, Sideways found time to have conversation with Knockout.

"So, Peaches is one of the only reasons why you changed sides?" the red 'Con asked, not comprehending how this could happen.

"Yes; she's the main reason, the others being that we found a human girl and a dog and decided to adopt them as our own." Sideways explained Peaches' whole story, leaving out details about NEST base itself. "We also have a beautiful sparkling at home as well and she doesn't even know that her older but smaller sister is different than she is but I do plan to explain everything to her when she is old enough."

Needless to say, Sideways also told Knockout that he would probably have to wait a long time before he found found the girl of his dreams but the latter was fine with that. He didn't have THAT much of a crush on Peaches, just a really small one.

Soon they had arrived. It was 10:51, and time to get Peaches out of there ASAP. Everyone was prepared, or at least thought they were, but the Movie Autobots did not know what to expect.

Author's note: Yeah, I finished this early but I hope to get the next one done in between schoolwork, chores and taking care of annoying younger siblings. XD.


	7. Chapter 7

Peaches is rescued

Peaches was pissed not only because she couldn't figure out what these guys wanted to do to her short of taking her apart bit by bit but because she had no idea of anyone in her universe knew where she was or had figured out what had happened. Then again, she could haunt Wheeljack for the rest of his life if she wound up dead here…oh what fun that would be. The Pretender shoved those thoughts aside and transformed into her human mode, something that the restraints on her couldn't prevent. She then jumped off the table and ran for the door, barely making it out but now had tons of corridors to get through not to mention the commandos who were now trying to tackle her.

"Crap." She muttered as she shoved one of them off of her. She continued down the hall, not aware of where the exit was…

Knockout was leading Sideways down the hallway when they saw Peaches running. The latter picked her up while the former spotted Silas who had come to see what the commotion was. The red 'con picked up the MECH leader and then slammed him against the wall.

"That's for Breakdown!" the Decepticon said angrily, dropping the human on the ground. Knockout then threatened several of the other guys with his buzzsaw/chainsaw thing-y (I don't' know which one it is supposed to be sorry) and they all ran in fear.

"That's right; run away flesh slugs." Knockout then immediately followed Sideways to the exit.

Outside, it wasn't nearly so good; the two different femmes named Arcee were trying to keep the MECH commandos away from the door when Sideways announced that he had gotten Peaches free. Both Bumblebees were doing slightly better as was Bulkhead but both Optimus Primes had been knocked to the ground

Sideways and Knockout had finally brought out Peaches, who had been cut by one of the commandos on one arm and was shouting for her Optimus.

"Peaches, what have they done to you?" _Prime_ Arcee shouted.

"I don't know." The Pretender said weakly.

Knockout himself had also been injured but it was mainly scratches. He could get them back for it later though. He took out a cloth and wrapped up Peaches' right arm and started scanning her for not so visibly obvious injuries.

"She's pretty lucky." He told Sideways, slightly more impressed with the femme.

Both Optimus Primes soon got up, dented but still intact. They then blasted several other guys, turning the tide of the battle in the Autobots favor

10 minutes later, MECH retreated and everyone went back to the Autobot base, with Sideways thanking Knockout for the trouble and holding Peaches close to him and trying to keep the cloth on, and the red Decepticon disappearing into the night.

Both Ratchets knew that they needed to be prepared for any injuries their teammates had and prepared they were when their teammates and the one neutral were brought back via the ground bridge. Nearly everyone else had just dents with Peaches being the only one losing energon.

Movie Ratchet immediately numbed Peaches' right arm and began the long process of sealing it as the Autobots didn't get stitches like some humans would on that kind of gash. He then wrapped gauze over it and checked for anything Knockout might have missed; luckily there wasn't much internal bruising although Peaches would not be allowed to transform into robot mode until her gash was completely healed. He then helped his counterpart pound the dents out of every other Cybertronian, then allowed Bulkhead, and _Prime _Arcee and Bumblebee to take Jack, Miko and Raf home.

"Oh Primus that was crazy…" Peaches muttered.

"What is important is that you are safe." Movie Optimus said. "I was worried even though you might not think so."

"And you need to get some rest." _Prime _Ratchet stated. "All of us do."

Soon afterwards, everyone else found a room save for Movie Ratchet who was keeping an optic on Peaches and Sideways who was sitting by her bedside and running his fingers through his sparkmate's hair.

Meanwhile, the other Optimus was insisting that Movie Optimus use his recharge berth that night.

"Thank you counterpart." The latter said. "Also, there is one thing I wish to tell you."

"And what is that?" TFP Optimus asked.

"Peaches' human caretakers asked that I look after her should anything happen to them and she herself has looked up to me as a father figure as so many of my teammates do." The other Prime said. "I have always worried about her and since you are so similar to me, I believe that is the reason why you worried about her as though you knew her your whole life."

"We are indeed similar and yet our universes have many differences." TFP Optimus smiled. "I can only hope that MECH does not have counterparts where you are."

"Thank you my friend" Movie Optimus agreed. "If any Decepticons from my own universe threaten your team or the humans here, you can always contact us for help."

"I was just about to say the same thing." The other Optimus smiled.

Movie Optimus couldn't help but smile again as he fell into recharge. Tomorrow, he, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Sideways would bring Peaches home online and that made him happier than he had been in a long time….

Meanwhile, Ashley was watching Crystal and Abby and sighing sadly.

"What is it?" Jolt asked.

"Just hoping that Optimus and everyone he took with him aren't in too much trouble." She replied. "I'm hoping that Peaches is actually safe because I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her."

The blue Autobot nodded in agreement and started praying to Primus that his friends and teammates would be home safely tomorrow since no one else still on base had thought to do so. He knew that Optimus wouldn't let anyone get hurt on purpose and trusted his leader more than anything else and with good reason…

Author's note: yeah, sorry it's a bit short. I just need to do some other homework before I get the last chapter typed and posted.


	8. Chapter 8

Going home

The next morning, Peaches was feeling better. She woke up, went into the bathroom, put on a green t-shirt, orange shorts, red socks and her white sneakers, then went back into the medical bay where the Ratchet she had known for quite some time was waiting with a plate of breakfast. It was healthy food; sliced apples, Cheerios, and orange juice.

"And no, the cereal does not have sugar on it." He said to the Pretender.

Peaches sighed, took the food and sat down in the rec room and ate all of it, just as the other Autobots and her sparkmate started coming out of recharge. Soon, everyone was gathered in the main room, dividing up energon and that was when TFP Optimus said "Good morning Peaches, how are you?"

"Better than last night." She replied. "I've still got one more thing to do before I leave though."

"And what is that?" Sideways asked the orange and red femme that he could not live without no matter what happened.

"You'll see, love, you'll see." She said smiling.

An hour later, Knockout was driving around when he saw Sideways and Peaches driving up to him. He was a bit surprised but if they wanted to thank them, he'd let them. He didn't seem to have much of a choice.

Peaches got out of Sideways, and then both of the mechs transformed into robot mode. She then said "Knockout, I'd just like to say thanks for what you did."

"Don't expect that again, kid." He replied.

"I know." The Pretender said. "I don't know if I'll ever end up here again or if anyone from here will end up in my home universe, but I do know that I'll be ready to fight with you again if I ever have to."

"Okay, I'll admit it; you're really something for an Autobot femme." The red Decepticon reluctantly said. "Next time we battle, I'll be ready for you as well."

"Don't worry; I'll keep her online until then." Sideways promised, and then shook Knockout's hand.

"Sideways!' Peach was a bit embarrassed as he then started saying several good things about her.

Soon enough, the couple returned to the Autobot base. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead had brought the kids to the base to say good-bye to their visitors.

_Prime _Arcee got down on the floor and said "Peaches, you're really lucky to have friends and a sparkmate around to care for you. Don't take any of them for granted." She was now thinking of Cliffjumper and Tailgate and briefly told the Pretender about them.

"You're a great partner, not that I can stay here and be like that as awesome as that would be." Peaches admitted, giving the blue femme a hug. "Whenever I miss someone I love, I always listen to the song 'Someone's watching over me' and it makes me feel better since my parents always wanted me to follow my dreams and they liked that song as much as I did."

The other Arcee gave her counterpart a hug as well. "If any of the 'cons that wronged you wind up in the universe I'm from, I'll give them the pit for you."

"Thanks."

Peaches gave _Prime _Bumblebee a hug, gave Miko a high five, told Bulkhead that he was awesome, gave Jack and Raf hugs, and finally said to the Optimus Prime that she didn't know nearly as well as the one from her universe "It's been a great experience being here even though it was short, and I finally see why I can't take my team for granted. I won't deny you guys help if I ever wind up here again."

"Thank you very much Peaches; you are very kind and I can see why my counterpart thinks highly of you."

The Autobots who had counterparts also said goodbyes and _Prime _Ratchet said "Peaches, you better take care of yourself or I'll see to it that my counterpart does whatever he wishes as punishment."

Both Bumblebees hugged each other, Bulkhead promised that he would keep an optic out for a counterpart to Sideways, and everyone was getting emotional, even though not all of them showed it.

Raf gave Peaches her movies back, and the latter put them into subspace.

"So, are you ready to head for home?" Sideways asked the Pretender as he hugged her and nearly refused to let go of her.

"Yes Sideways and please save some hugs for Abby and Crystal." The orange and red femme replied, laughing and trying to get him to let go of her temporarily.

Movie Optimus said "Thank you all of you for helping us while we were here. I wish you, my counterpart, only the best in fighting the war."

"As do I, my friend. 'Till all are one." The other Optimus said.

"Till all are one!" every other Autobot repeated.

Soon enough a white light engulfed the movie Autobots, Peaches and Sideways and they were now home, thanks to Wheeljack finally getting the bugs out of the system.

Sometime later, Peaches gave Ashley and Jolt hugs and then sat down on the beach once more, wanting to be alone. She could wait until Ratchet said she was allowed to transform again.

"Out here again, Peaches?" someone asked.

Peaches turned around. It was Elita One who had asked that question.

The Pretender said "Yes, I am and you won't believe what happened to me."

"Optimus already explained everything." Elita replied, smiling.

Weeks went by and Peaches nearly forgot about the incident, until she got a mysterious email. Apparently, Raf had set up an inter-universal messaging system to keep Peaches in touch with what was going on with the Autobots in his universe. Jack had sent a message explaining that Raf was hurt but would be all right and that he was worried about Optimus.

The Pretender knew she couldn't do much about it; she could only hope that they would be all right. She started praying to Primus and sending well wishes to her new friends…

Author's note: Yes, this is short but I was in a rush to finish so that I could work on my other story whenever I am not doing homework.


End file.
